Et si
by Sharo-Chan
Summary: Et si le poison de l'Organisation avait réellement fonctionné? Comment auraient réagis les proches de Shinichi?
1. Découverte

Salut à tous. J'ai découvert récemment le manga Détective Conan et ça m'a donné quelques idées de fic. Mais comme j'ai déjà pas mal de fics en cours je ne pourrais pas commencer avant un moment. Par contre j'ai eu une petite idée pour une histoire de quelques chapitres alors je me lance. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour l'histoire.

-------------------------------

**Détective Conan**

**Et si…**

**Chapitre 1 : Découverte**

Deux agents de police faisaient leur ronde aux alentours du parc d'attraction. Il n'y avait rien à signaler, tout était calme. Comme d'habitude.

- Bon sang, il ne se passe jamais rien ici. Je me demande bien pourquoi ont doit toujours passer par ici, à part quelques couples que se bécottent de temps en temps il n'y a jamais personne.

- Je sais bien mais… C'est quoi ça ?

- De quoi ?

L'agent de police pointa une forme allongée dans l'herbe. Il s'en approcha doucement, suivis pas son collègue, et fini par identifier la forme comme étant un corps.

- Et merde.

Le policier se précipita vers le corps et plaça deux doigts sur le cou du jeune homme.

- Alors ? J'appelle une ambulance ?

- C'est trop tard, il est mort. Appels le central et demande leur d'envoyer une équipe par ici.

Le policier sortit sa radio et appela des renforts. Pendant ce temps son collègue se déplaça pour ce tenir au-dessus du corps sans vie et éclaira son visage.

- Bon sang, c'est un gosse. Mon fils ne doit pas être beaucoup plus âgé que lui.

Il observa avec un peu plus d'attention le visage pâle de l'adolescent, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Il se rapprocha un peu et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

- Shinichi Kudo !

- Quoi ?

- C'est Shinichi Kudo, le détective lycéen.

- Tu plaisante ?

- Je crois pas que ce soit le moment. Contact l'inspecteur Megure, il était souvent en contact avec lui, il pourra mieux identifier le corps que moi.

- C'est pas vrai. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire tout à l'heure. Allô central ? Ici l'équipe de nuit 9. On a retrouvé le corps d'un gamin près du fleuve. Est-ce que l'inspecteur Megure est encore dans le coin ? …Pouvez-vous lui demander de venir pour identifier le corps ? …Bien, on attend.

- Alors ?

- Ils vont joindre l'inspecteur. Apparemment il y a eut une affaire tout à l'heure et il était sur le point de partir. Il devrait être là dans une dizaine de minute. Dis, ça te gênerait de recouvrit le corps ? Si c'est bien une des connaissances de l'inspecteur il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit prévenu avant qu'il ne l'identifie.

Le policier retira sa veste et la posa sur le haut du corps. Quelques minutes plus tard, les sirènes se firent entendre alors que les phares des voitures approchèrent avant de stopper sur le bas côté. L'inspecteur Megure descendis de la première voiture et se dirigea vers les policiers.

- C'est vous qui avez appelé pour nous informer de la découverte d'un corps ?

- C'est bien ça. C'est un jeune homme, entre dix-sept et dix-huit ans. Mais…

- Mais ? Quoi donc ?

Le policier qui jusque là était resté près du corps s'approcha de l'inspecteur.

- Je crois avoir identifié le corps mais je pense qu'il serait mieux que vous confirmiez.

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais confirmer ou non. …Vous supposez qu'il s'agit de qui ?

- …Shinichi Kudo.

- COMMENT ? C'est impossible vous devez vous tromper. Je l'ai quitté il n'y a pas une heure.

- Je, …c'est bien pour ça que je voudrais que vous voyiez le corps.

L'inspecteur de police posa alors son regard sur le corps couvert non loin. Il ne pouvait apercevoir que le jean du garçon ainsi qu'une partie de sa veste. Une veste verte, comme celle que portait Shinichi.

- Impossible. Faites que ce ne soit pas lui.

Il s'avança vers le corps, ses gestes lui semblaient contrôlés par quelqu'un d'autre alors que sa seule envie était de remonter dans la voiture et partir loin d'ici. A ce moment là l'inspecteur Megure avait un mauvais, un très mauvais pressentiment. Il posa un genou près de la tête du corps et pris une profonde inspiration avant de tendre la main vers la veste posée sur le mort. Lorsqu'il découvrit le visage de la victime, l'inspecteur Megure eut l'impression que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines. Du sang avait coulé sur le dessus de sa tête, tombant sur ses yeux à jamais fermé. Des mèches de cheveux noirs recouvraient une partie de son visage pâle mais l'inspecteur le reconnu sans problème.

- Shinichi.

L'inspecteur regarda le visage du jeune homme qu'il avait vu grandir et auquel il s'était attaché ces dernières années au fur et à mesure de leurs enquêtes. Il se souvenait de la première fois que Yusaku l'avait présenté. Il n'était pas plus âgé que cinq ou six ans mais possédait déjà un vif esprit de déduction. Shinichi avait compris sans qu'on ne lui dise qu'il était agent de police rien qu'en observant sa façon de parler, de se comporter et de poser des questions à son père. Son père, comment allait-il le lui annoncer ? Car il devrait le faire. Cette affaire n'allait pas laisser les journalistes indifférents et Megure ne pouvait laisser son ami découvrir la mort de son fils par un article de journal. Il y avait aussi la petite Ran Mouri qui était souvent avec lui et auquel Shinichi semblait attaché.

- Inspecteur ?

- Mmm ?

- Quels sont vos ordres ?

- Rassemblez tout ce que vous pouvez trouver le meurtrier. D'après la blessure il a été attaqué par derrière, je veux savoir qui est le responsable. Je veux aussi que cette affaire reste sous silence le plus longtemps possible, les journalistes ne doivent pas être informés avant que je ne l'autorise.

- Compris.

L'inspecteur de police se releva et retourna vers sa voiture après avoir jeté un dernier regard au corps du jeune homme.

Alors qu'un agent de police le reconduisait chez lui, l'inspecteur Megure posa sa tête contre la vitre et observa le paysage défiler. La pluie avait commençait à tomber et les passants couraient pour rejoindre un endroit où s'abriter. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Shinichi était encore vivant il y a une heure. Il l'avait aidé pour une sale affaire d'amour bafoué. Et s'il n'avait pas participé à l'affaire, et s'il était partit plus tôt, ou plus tard, serait-il encore vivant ? Tant de question, mais une réponse n'y changerait rien désormais, Shinichi était mort.

- Inspecteur ? Nous sommes arrivés.

Megure sortit de ses pensées pour s'apercevoir qu'il était en effet devant chez lui.

- Merci, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

- Bonne soirée inspecteur.

L'inspecteur de police ne répondis pas. Comment la soirée pouvait-elle être bonne ? Il se retient de justesse de crier sur le policier. Il n'y était pour rien. Megure sortit de la voiture sans donner de réponse et se dirigea vers sa maison. Lorsqu'il entra, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Il les laissa ainsi et ce dirigea vers le salon où il alluma une petite lampe posée sur la commode. La lumière tamisée éclaira légèrement la pièce, la laissant dans une demi-pénombre. Le policier se dirigea vers une armoire qu'il ouvrit et d'où il sortit un verre de cristal. Il ouvrit ensuite une autre porte pour prendre une bouteille de scotch. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de boire dès son retour mais il en avait vraiment besoin. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de la lampe et se servit un premier verre, rapidement suivit d'un deuxième. Alors qu'il allait se servir un troisième verre il stoppa son geste.

A quoi bon ? Boire ne le ferait pas oublier.

Il reposa son verre et la bouteille et s'appuya sur le dossier du fauteuil. L'inspecteur Megure laissa son regard dériver vers la fenêtre où s'abattait la pluie. A nouveau ses pensées dérivèrent vers le jeune homme qui avait trouvé la mort. Il ne comptait plus le nombre d'affaire qu'il avait aidé à résoudre. Son sens de l'observation, d'analyse, sa facilité à trouver dans le plus petit détail la preuve d'une culpabilité. Il aurait put devenir un grand détective, peut-être même le meilleur. S'il tenait le salaud qui avait ainsi brisé sa vie il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir. Il considérait Shinichi un peu comme un fils. Oui, il aurait adoré avoir un fils comme lui. Bon sang, comment allait-il pouvoir annoncer ça à ses parents ? Il ne voulait pas qu'un autre le fasse. Yusaku et Yukiko étaient des amis, il ne permettrait pas qu'un étranger leur apprenne la nouvelle. Megure jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà dix heures. Avec le décalage horaire il devait être à peu près neuf heures du matin à New-York. Poussant un soupir, l'inspecteur se leva et se dirigea vers le téléphone posé sur une commode. Il composa le numéro du central et demanda qu'on lui trouve le numéro des Kudo. Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'inspecteur avait les doigts posés sur le clavier du téléphone et tenait dans sa main un morceau de papier. Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à composer le numéro étranger. Le téléphone sonna quatre fois avant qu'une voix ne réponde.

- Allô, ici Yusaku Kudo.

- Kudo, c'est l'inspecteur Megure à l'appareil.

- Inspecteur ? Oh, ça fait longtemps, comment allez-vous ? Il y a une affaire qui vous ennui ? Shinichi serait sûrement content de vous aidez vous savez.

- Yusaku, …

- … Il y a un problème inspecteur.

Yusaku sentait dans la voix de son vieil ami que quelque chose n'allait pas, et sans savoir pourquoi, cela l'inquiétait.

- Yusaku, je… Je ne sais pas comment…

- Qu'y a t-il ? Je vous ais rarement entendu hésiter.

- Yusaku, …Il est arrivé quelque chose à Shinichi.

- Comment ?

Yusaku écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et sa respiration se bloqua pendant quelques secondes dans sa poitrine. Puis son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, lui laissant une impression douloureuse.

- Il va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il … Je l'ais croisé il y a presque deux heures, il m'a aidé à résoudre une affaire. Il est ensuite parti avec la petite Ran Mouri. Une heure après j'ai reçu un appel… Des policiers avaient retrouvé le corps d'un adolescent. …Yusaku, c'était Shinichi.

- Non.

- Yusaku…

- C'est impossible, tes policiers se sont trompés.

- J'ai moi-même identifier le co… Yusaku, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour me tromper.

- Je rentre au Japon.

- …

L'inspecteur de police ne répondis pas. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Qu'il comprenait ? Il n'avait jamais eut d'enfant et ne pouvait imaginer ce que son ami devait ressentir en apprenant la mort de son unique enfant alors qu'il se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de lui.

- Quand penses-tu arriver ?

- Je prendrais le premier vol possible.

- Préviens-moi à ton arrivé. Yusaku, je te promets de retrouver celui qui a fait ça. Je te promet.

- ... Je te téléphonerais.

Yusaku raccrocha sans laisser le temps à Megure d'ajouter le moindre mot. L'inspecteur de police resta plusieurs minute à observer le combiné téléphonique comme si le raccrocher mettrait bel et bien un terme à la vie de Shinichi Kudo. Lentement, il reposa le combiné. Au même moment, il sentit quelque chose d'humide couler le long de sa joue. Il y porta sa main et y découvrit des larmes. Voilà bien des années qu'il n'avait pas pleuré.

-----------------------------------

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez pour le moment ?

A la prochaine, je ferais au plus vite.

Sharo-Chan


	2. Désespoir

Salut tout le monde.

Comme promis voici le second chapitre. Je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordinateur et il a effacé une bonne partie du chapitre (il me restait que deux-trois paragraphes mais pas les travaux que j'avais fait dessus. Autrement dis, presque rien). Comme je n'ai aucune trace écrite (j'écris selon l'inspiration) j'ai dû tout refaire et franchement, y'a pas plus décourageant. Rien que d'y repenser j'ai la haine (vraiment) parce que j'avais bien réussi à développer les sentiments de Yusaku et bien entamé ceux de Yukiko mais je ne suis pas arrivée à le refaire avant un long moment (et après une bonne dose de musique). J'aime bien cette version aussi, j'espère montrer assez les sentiments. En tout cas moi ça m'a vraiment fait un drôle d'effet de l'écrire. J'en ai presque pleurée, c'est tout dire(c'était vraiment à deux doigts à certains moment ). Un conseil, si vous êtes sensibles, préparez vos mouchoirs. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, mais avant, réponses aux rewiews.

**Claude le noctambule** : Ouah, c'est la première fois que je reçois une rewiew aussi longue. C'est vraiment super. Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. J'avoue que j'ai pas mal hésité car comme tu l'as fait remarquer, les fics où Shinichi meurt sont assez rares et je n'étais pas sûr que cette histoire plaise. Tu m'as rassuré. Si le début du premier chapitre était ''froid''' c'était justement parce que je voulais mettre en avant les sentiments dans la fic, mais comme les deux policiers ne connaissaient pas Shinichi je ne pouvais pas vraiment le faire. Par contre, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher qu'un des deux policiers compare Shinichi à son fils . J'ai ensuite axé l'histoire sur Maigret (d'ailleurs, merci de m'avoir avertis sur son vrai grade et j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que j'ai littéralement dévoré tous les tomes de Détective Conan( y'en a même que j'ai relu plusieurs fois)) et là aussi j'ai eu des doutes. Apparemment c'est bien passé alors t'en mieux. En tout cas, le plus dur c'était bien l'annonce de la mort de Shinichi car pour moi Maigret est peut-être habitué à annoncer la mort d'un membre d'une famille, mais pas à des amis et encore moins par téléphone alors tout de suite c'est un terrain plus glissant. Aller, je te laisse lire la suite, j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas.

**Manaji** : Et oui, c'est une histoire triste. Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas en plus de l'attente.

-------------------------

**Et si…**

**Chapitre 2 : Désespoir**

Yusaku raccrocha le téléphone et pris appui sur le bureau. Ce n'était pas possible. Shinichi…

Dans un excès de rage, l'écrivain envoya à terre toutes les affaires posées devant lui avant de sentir ses jambes se dérober, le faisant tomber à genoux.

Maigret devait se tromper, Shinichi ne pouvait pas être… Il aller bien finir par se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Il passa une main sur son visage, y surprenant des larmes qu'il n'avait pas remarquées avoir laissé couler. Son cœur se remis à battre douloureusement et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Maigret ne lui aurait jamais téléphoné s'il y avait eu le moindre doute.

Non, il ne pouvait pas le penser, c'était trop dur. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues et tombaient sur le sol sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Ou alors les ignoraient-il tout simplement.

Shinichi…

Yusaku donna un violent coup de poing sur le sol marbré de son bureau et ressenti à peine la douleur lorsque ses articulations craquèrent. Du sang se mit à couler de sa main écorchée par des débris de verre d'un cadre de photo sans qu'il n'y prête la moindre attention. Ses pensées étaient confuses et toutes dirigées vers son fils.

Comment cela avait put arriver ? Qui avait put faire ça ? Pourquoi Shinichi ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'avait-il pas été là pour empêcher ça ? Il se retourna et laissa son dos prendre appui contre le bureau. Il releva la tête et regarda vers l'extérieur d'un regard vide. Les larmes qui avaient cessées de couler pendant quelques secondes reprirent leur course de plus belle.

Quelques minutes plus tard un léger coup fut donné à la porte.

- Yusaku, tu es là ? Ca fait dix minutes que je t'appelle.

L'écrivain ne réagit pas à l'appel de sa femme. Yukiko, se demandant ce que faisait son mari ouvrit silencieusement la porte avec l'espoir de peut-être arriver enfin à le surprendre pendant son travail, ou mieux, en train de dormir. Mais à peine eut-elle pénétrée dans le bureau que son sourire se fana alors qu'elle se figeait. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais il régnait dans la pièce une ambiance qui l'oppressait. Elle remarqua alors que le bureau de son mari était sans dessus-dessous. Elle sentit la peur s'insinuer en elle et s'avança doucement dans la pièce, cherchant autour d'elle la trace de son mari ou d'un éventuel cambrioleur.

- Yusaku ?

L'appel était plus faible que la première fois et son regard se posa à nouveau sur le bureau de son mari où devait se trouver un téléphone. Celui-ci gisait à terre comme projeté au cours d'une bagarre.

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours, Yukiko s'empara du téléphone et s'apprêtait à appeler la police lorsqu'un mouvement à sa droite la stoppa.

Imaginant découvrir un cambrioleur ou une toute autre personne malintentionnée, la jeune femme leva le combiné au-dessus de sa tête, prête à se défendre. Elle stoppa cependant son geste en découvrant une forme recroquevillée contre le bureau. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de reconnaître son mari.

Le dos appuyé contre le bureau, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine et entourés de ses bras comme pour se protéger du froid, la tête posée sur ses genoux et le corps tremblant violemment, Yusaku Kudo ressemblait à cet instant bien plus à un enfant perdu qu'à un célèbre écrivain de trente-sept ans à qui la vie à toujours sourie.

Yukiko lâcha le combiné en s'avançant vers son mari et s'agenouilla à ses côtés en prenant garde aux nombreux morceaux de verre traînant sur le sol. Elle posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule de l'homme qu'elle aimait et le sentit se tendre avant que les secousses ne reprennent de plus belle.

- Yusaku ?

La prise de l'homme se resserra autour de ses jambes. Il ne releva pas la tête, cherchant par tous les moyens de s'échapper du cauchemar dans lequel il était entré.

Yukiko sentant l'inquiétude montée se rapprocha encore de son mari cherchant d'éventuelles blessures. Elle remarqua les traces de sang sur sa main mais lorsqu'elle toucha la blessure du bout des doigts Yusaku écarta sa main. Ne voulant pas le blesser et jugeant que la blessure ne semblait pas trop grave, elle reporta son regard vers son mari. A ce moment c'était plutôt son comportement qui l'inquiétait. Doucement, elle posa une main dans les cheveux noirs de l'écrivain et la fit glisser tout le long de son visage. Elle sentit son cœur battre avec force contre sa poitrine lorsqu'une fois arrivée au niveau de la joue elle s'aperçut que celle-ci était inondée de larmes. La femme commençait à sentir sa respiration se faire difficile face à l'angoisse qui s'emparait peu à peu d'elle. Jamais elle n'avait vue Yusaku dans cet état. Et cela lui faisait peur. Elle avait peur de ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que son mari en vienne à un tel état de détresse. Non, elle était terrifiée.

- Yusaku ?

Elle attendit quelques secondes en espérant que son mari réagisse de lui-même mais n'obtient pas d'autre réponse qu'un gémissement qui lui rappela celui d'une bête blessée. Ne supportant plus la tension que la peur faisait naître en elle, elle força Yusaku à lever les yeux vers elle en lui prenant délicatement le visage entre les mains.

Sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'elle vit le teint pâle et le visage inondé de larmes de son époux. Sa respiration avait l'air laborieuse. Sifflante et saccadée comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Jamais, non jamais elle ne l'avait vue comme ça.

- Yusaku qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'il te plait dis-moi ce qui se passe.

L'écrivain sembla alors se rendre compte de la présence de sa femme. Une légère lueur de reconnaissance brilla dans ces yeux avant d'être engloutie par la douleur. Il réalisa à ce moment que Yukiko n'était pas au courant. Il lui faudra l'avertir. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Mais après quelques secondes il réalisa qu'il devait le faire.

Yusaku ferma les yeux et serra les dents et les points avec force. Doucement il tendit la main vers sa femme qui le regardait faire sans réagir, partagée entre la douleur face à la souffrance qu'il semblait vivre et la peur de ce qui pouvait être à l'origine de cette souffrance. Yukiko revient à elle lorsqu'elle sentit la main de son mari dans sa nuque et que celle-ci l'entraînait vers le torse chaud de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle resta surprise quelques secondes par cette attitude alors que de bras se placèrent autour d'elle, l'enserrant avec force.

Elle sentit contre sa poitrine les secousses provoquées par les sanglots silencieux de l'écrivain, et cella lui fit mal. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider Yusaku mais en même temps quelque chose au fond d'elle refusée de toutes ses forces de connaître l'origine de son mal.

Yusaku enfouit son visage dans les cheveux châtains de sa femme, ne répondant jamais à ses appels, cherchant à gagner du temps. Il savait que Yukiko commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour lui mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage pour lui annoncer …La mort de leur fils.

A cette pensée un nouveau gémissement franchit ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Il sentit l'ancienne actrice se tendre dans ses bras et il resserra son étreinte. Yukiko passa ses bras tremblant dans son dos et le serra doucement en faisant de petits cercles de sa main pour tenter de la calmer. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et sa voix trembla lorsqu'elle rompis le silence.

- Yusaku. Yusaku je t'en pris dis-moi ce qui t'arrive. Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Je …Tu me fais peur. Yusaku s'il te plait. …REPONDS-MOI BON SANG !

Les larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux. La tension qu'elle ressentait devenait impossible à supporter et elle se mit à pleurer dans le cou de son mari. Yusaku revint quelque peu à la réalité après l'éclat de voix de sa femme et, légèrement désorienté, il remarqua qu'elle pleurait dans ses bras.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il s'était enfoncé dans sa douleur et en oubliait sa propre femme. Le fait qu'elle aussi avait le droit de savoir. Elle était la mère de son fils et même s'il aurait voulut donner tout ce qu'il possédait en ce monde pour lui éviter cette souffrance, il ne pouvait se taire plus longtemps. Après tout, l'ignorance ne la faisait-elle pas souffrire en ce moment même ? La question était à présent, trouverait-il le courage pour lui annoncer et parviendra t-il à supporter d'autres larmes ?

Doucement ses bras desserrèrent leur prise et ses mains remontèrent le long de son dos, caressant ses cheveux avec tendresse. Les sanglots de sa femme se calmèrent et Yusaku serra les yeux avec force en sachant que d'autres, plus déchirant encore, verraient bientôt le jour.

Après quelques minutes, Yukiko parvient à retrouver un semblant de calme. Les caresses de son mari l'apaisaient et elle aurait voulu rester ainsi pour toujours. Mais les caresses étaient plus appuyée que d'habitude et l'ancienne actrice sentit que Yusaku avait quelque chose à lui dire. Quelque chose que changerait sa vie à tout jamais.

Yukiko s'essuya discrètement les yeux avant de pousser un soupir de regret et de s'écarter des bras de son mari. Celui-ci ne la retient pas mais il laissa ses mains glisser le long des bras de sa femme pour finalement prendre les mains dans les siennes. Yukiko se trouvait à présent à genoux entre les jambes de son mari fixant son visage alors que celui-ci s'était à nouveau adossé au bureau, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre. Elle attendit quelques minutes que Yusaku commence à parler. Les larmes de son mari avaient cessées de couler mais elle sentait qu'il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour quelles tombent à nouveau. L'écrivain prit alors une profonde inspiration et se redressa en s'essuyant les yeux de son bras, chassant les dernières traces de larmes. Il devait se montrer fort pour Yukiko. Même si ce n'était au pour quelques minutes il devrait la soutenir de son mieux. Comme elle venait de le faire. Il abaissa finalement son bras, les yeux tournés vers le sol. Il vit ses mains qui tenaient celles de sa femme trembler. Il ferma les yeux et attendis quelques secondes avant d'encrer son regard à celui de la personne qui partageait sa vie. Dans son esprit des milliers de phrases tournaient pour lui annoncer l'assassina de leur fils, mais chacune d'elle ne pouvait l'empêcher de souffrir. Il ne pouvait l'éviter. Yusaku ouvrit finalement la bouche et Yukiko sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Douloureusement. La voix de son mari tremblait lorsqu'il commença à parler.

- Yukiko. Le commissaire Maigret à téléphoner tout à l'heure. …Il …Il m'a annoncé qu'il avait retrouvé un corps.

Yukiko fixa les yeux hantés de son mari son mari en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. C'était ça qui avait mit Yusaku dans cet état ? Une personne était morte ? Mais, qui ? Une personne qu'eux et Maigret connaissent. Mais pour que Yusaku réagisse d'une telle manière il faut que ce soient une personne proche. Très proche. Comme…

NON !

Yukiko écarquilla les yeux alors que sa respiration se bloquait dans sa poitrine. Ca ne pouvait pas être… Comme pour donner plus de poids à ses pensées et les rendre réelles elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Yusaku ne…

- Shinichi.

- Non.

Yusaku ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Il resserra sa prise sur les mains de sa femme, attendant sa réaction.

- Tu mens, tu… Ce n'est pas possible. Je…

Les pensée de Yukiko tournaient à une telle vitesse qu'elle fut prise de vertiges. Elle fixa son regard au visage de Yusaku où les larmes avaient recommencées à couler.

- Ca ne se peut pas…

Elle sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues, coulant le long de son visage pour tomber sur leurs mains jointes.

- Il, il n'a que dix-sept ans, il est trop jeune. Yusaku c'est impossible.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle se mit à crier.

- YUSAKU DIS-MOI QUE C'EST FAUX, DIS-MOI QUE TU MENS.

Le père de Shinichi attrapa l'un des bras de sa femme et l'attira contre lui. Les pleurs de Yukiko lui déchiraient le cœur alors que celui de celle-ci lui sembla se briser.

- Non, non, non, non. Shinichi.

Les mains de la mère serrèrent désespérément la chemise de son mari. Sa respiration se fit laborieuse et Yusaku craint un moment que la nouvelle l'empêche de respirer. Il tenta de la calmer mais lui-même éprouvait des difficultés à ne pas se laisser aller. Il prit peur un instant lorsque le corps de sa femme se détendis dans ses bras mais s'aperçu que celle-ci c'était évanouie. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensait à son réveil et au fait que pendant quelques instant tous lui semblerait n'avoir été qu'un rêve avant que la réalité ne la rattrape. Il devra être à nouveau là pour elle. Il ne devait pas la laisser seule. Pas maintenant. Jamais. Il ne réalisait pas encore ce qu'impliquait pour lui, pour eux, la mort de leur fils. Plus jamais il ne pourrait le voir, plus jamais il ne pourrait lui parler, lui présenter un nouveau roman et le mettre au défi de trouver le coupable et le stratagème utilisé pour son crime. Plus jamais il ne pourrait le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il était fier de lui. Plus jamais il ne le verrait grandir. Plus jamais il ne le verrait VIVANT.

Il avait perdu son fils. Une partie de lui. Une partie de Yukiko.

La tête de Yusaku entra brutalement en contact avec le bureau. Le regard vide, il observa la cour extérieure par la fenêtre. Le soleil brillait mais il aurait préféré qu'il pleuve. Il se mit à caresser les cheveux de Yukiko de manière inconsciente alors qu'un détail qu'il possédait depuis le début mais d'ont-il n'avait pas pris conscience jusqu'à présent le frappa de plein fouet.

Shinichi n'était pas mort par accident. On l'avait assassiné.

Son regard se fit dur alors qu'une colère glacée prenait possession de son corps. Jamais il ne pardonnerait au meurtrier de son fils. Et dus t-il y laisser la vie ou passer le restant de ses jours à le pourchasser, il le retrouverait, et lui ferait payer. Yusaku s'en fit la promesse.

-----------------------------

Fini

Ca y est, ce chapitre est bouclé. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire même s'il m'a demandé beaucoup d'efforts. C'était vraiment dur d'imaginer comment auraient réagis les parents de Shinichi. J'espère ne pas en avoir trop fait mais je ne pense pas. C'est vrai quoi, leur fils est mort à des milliers de kilomètres d'eux.

S'il vous plait, laissez des rewiews pour dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire. Pour le dernier chapitre je n'ai eu que deux commentaires et même si je remercie ceux qui m'en on envoyés, ce n'est pas franchement motivant.

Aller, à la prochaine

Sharo-Chan

P.S : Musiques utilisées pour m'inspirer :

- ''Zombie'' de Cranberris

- ''Angels'' de Within Temptation


	3. Inquiétudes

Et non vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien du troisième chapitre de ''Et si''. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu quelques ennuis avec mon PC et aussi les cours ont repris. En tout cas, je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires, ils m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. Ce chapitre sera peut-être un peu moins poignant que le dernier mais c'est assez normal car le personnage sur lequel il est centré ne sait pas que Shinichi est mort. Vous devez vous douter que qui il s'agit. Finalement la fiction risque d'être u peu plus longue que prévue (je risque de rajouter un ou deux chapitres). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Et si …**

**Chapitre 3 : Inquiétudes**

Il était bientôt sept heures du soir et Ran était presque arrivée chez elle lorsqu'elle jeta un léger coup d'oeil en arrière. Ne voyant rien, elle poussa un soupir. Shinichi ne l'avait pas rejoins. Ils s'étaient quittés environ une demi heure plus tôt, ou plutôt, Shinichi l'avait lâchement abandonnée au beau milieu du parc d'attraction pour courir après un homme en noir. Il lui avait promis de la rejoindre sur le chemin mais apparemment 'Monsieur le Super Détective' avait mieux à faire.

Subitement, elle fut prise d'un frisson. Le temps commençait vraiment à se refroidir et si elle se fiait aux nuages menaçants qui approchaient la pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Ran franchi les derniers mètres qui la séparait du bureau de son père d'un pas un peu plus rapide qu'auparavant. Elle laissa fleurir un sourire de satisfaction sur ses lèvres en entendant les premières gouttes tomber alors qu'elle grimpait les escaliers, bien à l'abris. Elle eut une petite pensée pour Shinichi qui lui devait se prendre l'averse de plein fouet mais secoua la tête pour la chasser. C'était de sa faute après tout, à lui et à sa sale manie de courir après les enquêtes. Tant pis pour lui s'il tombait malade, et il n'aura pas intérêt à se plaindre.

Ran s'arrêta sur une marche, plongée dans ses pensées. Cette facilité avec laquelle il avait résout le meurtre.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait résoudre une enquête mais, dans ces moments là, il dégageait vraiment quelque chose.

D'un côté elle le voyait comme elle le voyait tous les jours. Avec cet air enfantin, cette expression pareille à celle d'un petit garçon qui découvre quelque chose et heureuse d'avoir résout un problème que tous jugeaient trop difficile pour son âge.

Mais il y avait aussi cette autre facette de Shinichi. Celle, déterminée et forte. Celle de celui qui n'abandonne jamais face à la difficulté.

Celle du grand détective.

Ran secoua la tête lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était restée plantée dans les escaliers à regarder la pluie tomber. Bon sang, Shinichi allait finir par la rendre folle. C'est donc passablement énervé que la jeune fille fit irruption dans le bureau de son père.

- Je suis rentrée...

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte contemplant son père soul, comme à son habitude, un verre de whisky à la main et les pieds négligemment posés sur son bureau enseveli par les mégots de cigarettes, et les magazines de courses de chevaux. Non mais franchement...

- Papa ! Quelle porcherie !

Kogoro Mouri sembla alors prendre conscience du retour de sa fille et tourna vers un elle un regard quelque peu embrumé.

- Ah, Ran.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune fille pour sortir de ses gonds. Empoignant un sac poubelle, elle se mit en devoir de nettoyer la pièce, non sans en profiter pour se défouler sur son père.

- Avec une attitude pareille, pas étonnant que maman soit partie et que tu n'aies plus de travail.

Immédiatement le détective se redressa sur sa chaise, ripostant vivement aux remarques de sa fille.

- Tais-toi. Mes enquêtes je les sélectionnes !

Puis, semblant se rappeler d'un détail, il reprit d'un ton plus calme, mais légèrement moqueur qui laissait deviner son état d'ivresse.

- Et que devient ton ami le "Petit Détective" ? Vous n'étiez pas ensemble, aujourd'hui ?

Ran se calma immédiatement, repensant à sa séparation avec Shinichi.

- Nous étions au parc d'attraction… Mais…

Ran ne fini pas sa phrase, repensant au départ précipité du jeune homme. L'inquiétude commençait à grandir en elle, la faisant se demander où pouvait bien être son ami. Mais son père ayant sentit son hésitation sauta sur l'occasion pour prendre sa revanche sur les remarques de sa fille.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? Hé hé hé. Oublie-le ! Les détectives sont tous des tarés !

La jeune fille pris aussitôt la mouche.

- Et toi papa ?

- Quoi moi ?

Ran croisa les bras et se posta devant son père.

- Je te signale que tu es toi-même un détective.

Kogoro fit un signe de dédain de la main.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Moi j'ai fait des études, j'ai fait parti de la police. Je ne suis pas un petit arriviste comme ton ami.

- Pff.

Ran préféra ne pas continuer la conversation. Quand son père était dans cet état il était inutile de tenter de lui faire entendre quoi que ce soit. Se détournant de son père, elle repris sa séance de ménage. Après une vingtaine de minutes tout fut enfin en ordre. Mais la jeune fille commençait à s'inquiéter. Shinichi devrait être déjà rentrer et pourtant il ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle. S'emparant du téléphone posé sur le bureau de son père elle composa rapidement le numéro de son ami. Après cinq sonneries une voix masculine et légèrement moqueuse retentie.

- Bonjour. Miracle de la technologie c'est bien moi mais je ne suis pas là. Si vous voulez savoir comment je fais laissez moi votre nom et votre numéro de téléphone et je me ferais un plaisir de vous dévoiler…

Ran reposa le combiné avant la fin de la messagerie, déçue et inquiète.

- C'est son répondeur. Il n'est pas encore rentré.

Le père de la jeune fille toujours légèrement irrité de ses précédentes remarques lui répondit.

- Et alors ? Il est peut-être sortit dîner avec son père, « Monsieur le Grand Ecrivain »

Kogoro en avait plus qu'assez que sa fille le bassine avec son Shinichi… et en plus il commençait à avoir faim. Il reprit une gorgée de bière.

Ran qui commençait sérieusement à être énervée répliqua aussitôt.

- Pour ton information, « Monsieur le Grand Détective » Les parents de Shinichi sont installés aux Etats-Unis et il vit seul depuis trois ans !

Kogoro fit semblant d'être surprit de la colère de se fille. Franchement, plus elle grandissait, plus elle lui rappelait sa mère.

- Houu autant pour moi.

Mais Ran se désintéressa rapidement de son père. Sa colère remplacée par une inquiétude grandissante.

- C'est pas normal ça. Non il a dû lui arriver quelque chose.

Plus les secondes passaient, plus sa peur grandissait. Elle devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Sans attendre une seconde de plus elle se précipita vers la sortie, saisissant sa veste au vol.

- Je fais un saut chez lui. A plus pa'

Réagissant au quart de tour le détective se releva, tentant de retenir sa fille.

- Non, attends. Et mon dîner ?

Mais la porte avait déjà claquée.

Kogoro laissa échapper une flopé de juron avant de se relever maladroitement et de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit les placards et poussa un soupir. Il ne savait pas cuisiner lui.

- Ran… J'ai faim. Reviens.

------------------------------

A peine descendue dans la rue, Ran déploya son parapluie et se mit à courir en direction de la maison de Shinichi. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Shinichi la laissait sans nouvelle et même s'i ça l'avait parfois inquiété, jamais elle n'avait eut aussi peur qu'aujourd'hui. Sans doute le fait que son lacet se soit cassé alors qu'elle voulait suivre son ami y était pour quelque chose. Ne disait-on pas que lorsqu'un de nos lacets cassait, l'un de nos proches allait avoir de gros problèmes ? Ran secoua la tête. Ce n'était qu'une stupide superstition… N'est-ce pas ?

Après plusieurs longues minutes passées à courir sous la pluie, la jeune fille parvient enfin à la maison des Kudo, le souffle court. Elle attendit quelques secondes que sa respiration se soit légèrement calmée avant d'ouvrir les grilles d'entrée. Si Shinichi était déjà rentré et qu'il la voyait dans cet état, aucun doute qu'elle aurait droit à de nombreuses remarques moqueuses… pendant des jours. Elle releva la tête vers la maison et sentit son inquiétude remonté en s'apercevant qu'aucune lumière n'était allumée. Ran prit une profonde inspiration et réfléchie tout en s'avançant vers la porte d'entrée. Peut-être que Shinichi se trouvé de l'autre côté de la maison et que de là où elle était il lui était impossible de voir la moindre lueur. Arrivé à la porte, elle posa la main sur la poignée et appuya en poussant. La porte était fermée. Elle sonna et frappa pendant quelques minutes avant de se rendre à l'évidence, Shinichi n'était pas là. Ran recula de quelques pas, oubliant la pluie qui s'abattant sur elle. Elle observa alors les alentours, cherchant le moindre indice lui indiquant la présence de Shinichi. Son regard se porta alors sur la maison voisine, la maison du Professeur Agasa.

Et si Shinichi y était allé dès son retour ? Ca expliquerait son absence, pourquoi il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles et pourquoi il ne répondait pas au téléphone. Sans perdre une seconde de plus Ran se précipita vers la maison voisine, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Dès qu'elle fut arrivée, oubliant toute forme de retenue, elle se mit à sonner et frapper frénétiquement à la porte.

Elle entendit des pas précipités venant de l'intérieur se diriger vers elle et recula de quelques pas en entendant le bruit de la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Agasa qui s'emblait alors vraiment surprit de voir qui se trouvait à sa porte.

- Ran ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure, et sous cette pluie en plus ? Tu ne devrais pas être chez toi ?

- Professeur Agasa, le coupa t-elle, est-ce que Shinichi est chez vous ?

- Shinichi ?

- Oui, on s'est quittés y'a plus d'une heure et je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Il n'est pas chez lui non plus.

- Attends, attends. Rentre d'abord avant d'attraper froid et explique moi tout ça calmement.

Le chercheur s'écarta pour la laisser entrer et lui prépara une paire de pantoufles. Ran s'inclina avant d'entrer, reprenant doucement son calme. Elle suivit le professeur vers le salon et s'assit sur l'un des canapés pendant que son hôte partait à la recherche d'une serviette pour qu'elle puisse s'essuyer les cheveux. Pendant que la jeune fille se réchauffait, le professeur Agasa se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer du chocolat chaud. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses fumantes et en tendit une à la jeune fille qui la prit pour se réchauffer les mains.

- Merci professeur.

- Ce n'est rien. Alors maintenant explique moi calmement ça qui t'arrive et ce que Shinichi a à voir là dedans.

Ran prit une inspiration et commença à tout lui raconter. L'après-midi au parc, le meurtre dans les montagnes russes, l'enquête et la découverte du meurtrier par Shinichi, leur séparation précipitée, son mauvais pressentiment et maintenant le fait que le jeune homme était introuvable.

Le vieil homme l'écouta calmement et une fois qu'elle eut fini son récit posa l'une de ces mains sur celles de la jeune fille jointes sur ses genoux.

- Ne t'en fait pas Ran. J'admets que c'est étrange mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait vraiment lieu de s'inquiéter. Shinichi a sans doute fait un détour, a été surprit par la pluie et attend qu'elle se soit calmée pour rentrer chez lui. Tu as vu à quel point ça tombe dehors ? Ou alors il est effectivement tomber sur une nouvelle enquête et cherche à l'approfondir. Tu le connais quand il trouve quelque chose d'insolite, il oubli tout ce qui l'entoure au point de ne pas penser que ses proches peuvent s'inquiéter. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien et qu'il rentrera bientôt alors cesse de t'inquiéter. D'accord ?

Ran fit un petit sourire et hocha la tête. A présent elle se sentait vraiment stupide d'avoir agit ainsi. Après tout Shinichi savait très bien se débrouiller seul. Il était fort. Elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

- Vous avez raison professeur. Désolée de vous avoir dérangé.

- Mais tu ne me déranges pas du tout ma petite Ran. C'est plutôt Shinichi qui devrait s'excuser de t'avoir inquiété.

- A ce propos, si vous pouviez justement éviter de lui dire que je suis venue. Je ne veux pas qu'il se moque de moi.

Ran baissa la tête, ses joues se colorant de rouge. Le professeur eut un sourire devant cette image.

- Comme tu voudras, je ne dirais rien. Mais il serait temps que tu rentres chez toi. Pas que je ne veuille te chasser mais il se fait tard et si je en me trompe demain tu as cours… et j'imagine que tu n'as pas encore mangé.

Ran se redressa, les yeux écarquillés.

- Le dîner. J'ai oublié de le préparer. Papa doit être mort de faim.

Agasa ne pu retenir un rire.

- C'est à se demander qui est l'adulte dans l'histoire.

Ran eut un petit sourire amusé et se releva.

- Je vais devoir y aller. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

- Oh mais ce n'est rien. Ca m'a fait très plaisir de te voir. Par contre je tiens à te raccompagner. Si tu prends froid et que Shinichi apprend que je t'ai laissé partir sous la pluie je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Et puis ce sera plus rapide qu'à pied.

Agasa pu voir Ran rougir lorsqu'il laissa sous entendre une possible vengeance de la part de Shinichi. Ces enfants étaient vraiment adorables.

- Merci professeur mais ce n'est pas la peine.

- J'insiste et pas de discutions.

Le professeur prit ses clefs, son manteau et ils se dirigèrent vers la coccinelle jaune de l'inventeur. Avant de partir Ran jeta un dernier regard vers la maison de son ami, vide.

Il ne leur fallut que très peu de temps pour arriver à destination et à mi-chemin, la pluie se mit à cesser. La jeune fille remercia une dernière fois le professeur avant de monter pour rentrer chez elle.

Le professeur la regarda partir puis reprit la direction de sa maison. En passant devant chez Shinichi il s'arrêta quelques minutes avant de finalement rentrer chez lui. Après avoir refermé la porte il se dirigea vers le téléphone et composa le numéro de la maison voisine. Lorsque le répondeur se mit en route il raccrocha. Bien qu'il n'en ait rien dit à la petite Ran pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, il était inquiet pour son jeune ami. Son regard se porta alors sur une vielle photo de lui, Ran et Shinichi quelques années plus tôt.

- Shinichi. J'espère que Ran se trompe et que tu vas bien.

------------------------------

Fini. Encore désolée pour le retard. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse à part que tout ce que je faisais me paraissait nul. J'espère que ça, ça ira. Petite apparition du professeur Agasa, je ne sais pas si je le remettrais à nouveau. Petite question, vous voulez que le prochain chapitre soit sur quoi ? L'arrivée des Kudo ou Ran apprenant la vérité ? Pour le moment je ne vois pas trop ce qui m'empêche de commencer par l'un pour par l'autre alors à moi qu'une chose cloche c'est vous qui décidez.

Aller, j'essayerais d'écrire le prochain chapitre plus rapidement.

Plein de bisous

Sharo-Chan


	4. Coeurs brisés

Hello

Avant tous désolée pour mon long retard, j'ai eu deux passages qui me bloquaient dans ce chapitre mais le déblocage à tous juste eut lieu hier. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour cette longue attente et que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il n'y a pas de faute dans le titre, il est bien au pluriel.

Maïlys : Contente que cette fic te plaise, pour les réactions, j'essaye de me mettre à la place des persos, faut pas avoir les blues… Mais bon, comme à chaque fois j'espère ne pas en faire de trop. Pour le dernier chapitre, je l'avais mis car c'est normalement le moment où Ran rencontre 'Conan'. Avec cette fic j'essaye de montrer les réactions de l'entourage de Shinichi, mais aussi comment se seraient passée les choses, je pense que vous en réaliserez une partie avec ce chapitre…. En tous cas, merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Et si…**

**Chapitre 4 : Cœurs brisés**

Les cours étaient terminés pour aujourd'hui. Ran rassembla ses affaires et ouvrit son sac pour y ranger ses livres et cahiers lorsque son regard se posa sur un bureau non loin. Un bureau vide. Shinichi n'était pas venu aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée ce matin, elle avait espéré voir son ami déjà à sa table mais ce n'était pas le cas. Puis les cours avaient commencés, Shinichi n'était pas arrivé. Au moment de l'appel le professeur lui demanda si elle savait où se trouvait le jeune homme. Elle répondit qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Le professeur et les autres élèves lui jetèrent un regard étonné, surpris de son ignorance. Elle et Shinichi étaient considérés par la majorité d'entre eux comme un couple d'Inséparables. On les voyait rarement l'un sans l'autre. Certains faisaient même des paris sur le temps qu'ils mettraient encore avant de se mettre ensemble, d'autres avait pour but de savoir lequel des deux ferait le premier pas.

Ran poussa un soupir. La journée lui avait semblée horriblement longue et en grande partie à cause de Shinichi. Son inquiétude de la veille que le professeur Agasa avait réussi à calmer était revenue au grand galop. Elle secoua la tête. En rentrant chez elle, elle téléphonerait à Shinichi pour savoir pourquoi il était absent. Cet idiot s'était sans doute enrhumé avec l'averse qu'il avait dû se prendre hier. Il était sans doute cloué au lit. Pas besoin s'inquiéter ou de se faire des films.

Ran empoigna son sac et sorti de la salle. Peut-être bien que dans sa grande bonté elle accepterait de lui préparer un bon repas pour qu'il soit plus vite sur pied. Elle retient un petit rire en s'imaginant déjà donner la béquée à un Shinichi aux joues rougies par la fièvre, ou la gêne. Oh oui elle tenait sa vengeance.

- OH RAN !!

Ran se retourna à l'appel de son nom et vit Sonoko, sa meilleure amie, courir vers elle en faisant de grands signes. Lorsque la blonde arriva à sa hauteur elle se pencha en avant, posant ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre sa respiration.

- Pourquoi tu es partie si vite, tu aurais pu m'attendre quand même.

Ran eut l'honnêteté de se montrer gênée de son oubli. C'est vrai que d'habitude elle et Sakuno rentraient ensemble. Une chose de plus à faire payer à Shinichi.

Un nouveau petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, sourire bien vite repéré par son amie.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça. Pendant toute la journée tu semblais dans la lune et maintenant voilà que je te prends à rire et sourire toute seule… Tu sais que ça peut faire peur ?

Ran se mit à rougir et s'empressa de s'expliquer.

- C'est juste que je croie savoir pourquoi Shinichi n'était pas là aujourd'hui.

Sakuno pencha sa tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas très bien le lien.

- Et…

- Et je crois qu'en fait il est malade. Hier il a plut à verse et je crois qu'il est resté sous la pluie. Il n'était pas chez lui pendant l'averse.

Sakuno eut un sourire moqueur.

- Et tu le sais car….

La rougeur qui avait disparu des joues de la jeune brune réapparue aussitôt.

- Je… Mmm… Je-je lui aie téléphoné mais comme il ne répondait pas je suis allée chez lui mais il n'était pas là. J'ai ensuite été chez le professeur Agasa et il m'a dit qu'il avait sans doute été surprit par la pluie.

- Mmm, alors j'imagine que tu te vois déjà donner la béquée à notre détective préféré, non ?

Les joues de Ran devinrent aussi rouges que deux feux de signalisation.

- Je, comment tu le sais.

Sakuno eut un sourire victorieux.

- Alors s'est bien ça ? Tu es vraiment trop prévisible ma pauvre Ran.

La jeune fille, complètement gênée d'être ainsi découverte se retourna et prit le chemin de sa maison. Sakuno parti à sa poursuite, continuant de temps en temps de la charrier sur son comportement envers Shinichi qui selon elle était 'plus que juste amical'.

----------------------

Ran parcourue les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de sa maison en courant. Elle avait hâte de déposer ses affaires pour aller ensuite rejoindre Shinichi. Elle avait vraiment été stupide de s'inquiéter autant, le fait qu'il soit malade était la raison la plus plausible pour laquelle il avait manqué les cours. Elle était un peu en retard car sur le chemin du retour elle s'était arrêtée dans une boutique photo. Elle tenait absolument à récupérer les photos qu'elle avait données à développer ce matin même. Elle serrait joyeusement la pochette plastifiée dans la main. Elle avait hâte de montrer les clichés à son ami en allant le voir tout à l'heure. Il sera sûrement surprit que les photos soient déjà prêtes.

En passant devant un magasin de télévision, elle entendit le nom de son père être prononcé et s'arrêta pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

''…_arrêté le complice du meurtrier de la petite Akiko Tani, âgée de tout juste 10 ans et fille du président de la société Tani. Le complice était le précepteur de la petite Akiko et depuis son arrestation, monsieur Aso ne cesse de clamer son innocence malgré les preuves qui pèsent contre lui. En effet, plusieurs personnes présentes à l'hôtel Yayoi l'on vu entrée en présence de la fillette et repartir peu de temps après sans elle. Le détective Kogoro suppose que l'hôtel se trouvait être le lieu où monsieur Aso à remis la petite Akiko à son complice, qui la tua quelques heures plus tard après avoir reçu une rançon de 3 millions de yens. Le corps de la fillette fut retrouvé sans vie dans le local de rangement du collège Futasubashi. Le meurtrier est toujours recherché par les forces de polices mais nous demandons à toute personne ayant des renseignements de se faire connaître au commissariat le plus proche_…''

Ran regarda les images défiler tour à tour. On voyait un vieil homme menotté entrer à l'arrière d'une voiture de police. Ses yeux étaient en larme. Puis elle vit la photo d'une adorable fillette, les bras enlaçant le cou d'un grand chien. Ensuite ce fut la photo d'un homme plutôt costaux portant une énorme moustache. Le père de la fillette d'après la journaliste. Puis ce fut une photo de son propre père suivi d'une vidéo montrant des policiers cherchant des indices aux alentours du collège Futasubashi.

Ran soupira tristement, sincèrement désolée pour la petite fille et son père. Intérieurement elle était folle de rage que des personnes osent s'en prendre ainsi à des enfants.

Elle reprit sa marche, plus lentement, toute joie envolée. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi en se réveillant ce matin elle avait trouvé son père endormi sur son bureau, plusieurs cannettes de bière traînant autour de lui.

Arrivée devant chez elle, elle remarqua une voiture de police mais bien que quelque peu surprise, elle ne fut pas inquiète. Sans doute les inspecteurs chargés de l'enquête voulaient t-ils des précisions de la part de son père.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, elle entendit des voix s'élever du bureau sans pour autant distinguer le moindre mot. Elle frappa donc à la porte et passa sa tête dans la pièce. Elle vit son père, debout à côté du fauteuil qui faisait face à l'entrée, parlant au commissaire Maigret. Les deux hommes abordaient un visage sérieux et Ran remarqua que son père était légèrement plus pâle que ce matin. Lorsqu'ils l'entendirent entrer, ils se tournèrent vers elle et Ran eut l'impression de voir son père se raidir. Elle entra dans la pièce, remarquant alors la présence de deux des inspecteurs de Maigret qu'elle avait déjà eut l'occasion de croiser, les inspecteurs Takagi et Sato. Ran leur adressa un sourire qu'ils lui rendirent mais leurs sourires lui semblèrent quelque peu crispés. Reportant son attention vers son père et le commissaire, la jeune fille pu s'apercevoir que celui-ci avait les traits tiré et des cernes sous les yeux, comme s'il n'avait que peu dormi de la nuit. Elle se tourna donc vers son père, le regard interrogateur.

- Je dérange peut-être ?

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce s'entre-regardèrent, visiblement gênées de son arrivée soudaine mais ne tenant apparemment pas à la chasser. Ran passa d'un pied à l'autre, ne sachant pas que faire. La tension présente dans la pièce semblait lui crier de partir mais cette même tension lui laisser deviner que quelque chose s'était passée, quelque chose de grave. Puis elle réalisa.

- Papa, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis au courant.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le bureau du détective la regardèrent en écarquillant les yeux.

- Au-au courant ? Comment ?

Ran fut surprise, il était rare que son père bégaye, sauf devant une jolie femme bien sur.

- Ils en ont parlé au journal télévisé.

Maigret se redressa, visiblement furieux.

- LES JOURNAUX ? J'avais pourtant donné l'ordre qu'ils n'en parlent pas.

Le commissaire ferma les yeux et prit plusieurs profondes inspirations pour se calmer. Finalement il les rouvrit et pausa sur Ran un regard plein de sympathie.

- Ran, je suis sincèrement désolé. J'aurais voulu que tu l'apprennes autrement. Tu dois être choquée, je suis désolé. Je te promets de tout faire pour retrouver le meurtrier.

Ran le regarda, surprise. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la mort de la petite fille devrait la toucher à ce point. Bien sûr c'était cruel, mais elle ne la connaissait pas.

- Je vous remercie. Le complice va sans doute vous aider n'est-ce pas ?

- Le complice ?

Maigret fronça les sourcils. Bien sur le comportement de la jeune fille le surprenait. Pas de larme, pas de question, pas de cris. Comme si cela ne la touchait pas. Mais la dernière remarque de la fille Mouri retient son attention. Ran avait-elle une piste pour retrouver la personne qui avait assassiné Shinichi ?

- Oui, comment il s'appelait déjà… A-Aso, le précepteur de la fillette.

Là Maigret était complètement perdu.

-La fillette ? Quelle fillette ?

Ce fut au tour de Ran de froncer des sourcils.

- Vous parliez bien du meurtre de la petite Akiko, non ?

Le silence tomba dans la pièce, un silence aussi lourd que le plomb. Tous regardaient à présent la fille du détective avec surprise. Kogoro et Maigret s'entre-regardèrent, dans un certain sens, ils auraient été heureux de ne pas avoir à annoncer la mort de Shinichi à l'adolescente.

Mouri fut le premier à se reprendre, s'avançant vers sa fille avant de lui prendre le bras et de la diriger vers le canapé non occupé.

- Ran, viens t'assoir s'il te plait.

L'adolescente regarda son père avec surprise et un soupçon de crainte. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlée avec un air aussi sérieux avait été pour lui annoncer son divorce. Elle s'assit donc sans protester et son père se plaça sur la petite table basse entre les deux divans.

Pendant ce temps, Maigret avait jeté un regard à ses deux inspecteurs qui comprirent le message sans avoir besoin de parole. D'un même mouvement ils se levèrent et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte, la voix du commissaire se fit entendre.

- Mouri, préviens-nous lorsque tu pourras venir. Si tu veux que je reste, je…

- Pas besoin. Merci commissaire.

Maigret baissa la tête et poussa un faible soupir en replaçant son chapeau, cachant ainsi ses yeux. Puis il partit à sa suite de Sato et Takagi. Pourtant, une fois dans les escaliers, il s'arrêta. Les deux inspecteurs qui l'attendaient plus bas l'interrogèrent du regard.

- Je reste encore un peu ici. Retournez sur… la scène du crime et essayez de voir si vous ne trouvez pas de nouvel indice.

Les deux inspecteurs le saluèrent donc et partirent sans attendre plus. Ils avaient compris que l'affaire touchait de près leur supérieur. Ils avaient déjà croisé le jeune détective si plein de vie, et Takagi se souvenait très bien de la première enquête qu'il l'avait vu résoudre. Il avait alors compris qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme formidable comme il en existait peu. Et lorsqu'ils avaient appris sa mort… non, son meurtre, ils avaient compris que leur chef ne laisserait pas ce crime impuni et s'étaient promis de l'aider de toutes ses forces.

Maigret regarda ses deux inspecteurs s'éloigner puis, poussant un soupir las, il s'assit sur les marches menant à l'appartement.

------------

Dans le bureau du détective Mouri, celui-ci faisait face à sa fille, tête baissée. Il cherchait les mots qui pourraient adoucir sa peine mais ne trouva rien. Il avait plusieurs fois été amené à annoncer la mort d'une personne à un proche de la victime, mais ce n'était pas la même chose, c'était sa fille. Sa petite fille qu'il avait vu grandir et a sa grande horreur commencé à se transformer en une jeune femme pleine de charme. Une jeune femme amoureuse. Et lui allait lui briser le cœur. Jamais il n'aurait autant souhaité qu'Eri soit là. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui demander de venir pour qu'elle soir présente et l'aide à soutenir leur fille… Mais il n'en avait pas et le temps, elle n'était pas là et lui se trouvait seul avec sa fille, fille qui commençait sans aucun doute à se faire un sang d'encre. Il releva alors les yeux et voyant que Ran ouvrait la bouche pour l'interroger, il la prit de vitesse.

- Ce n'est pas à propos d'Akiko.

La jeune fille referma ses lèvres, regardant son père dans les yeux, tentant d'y trouver une réponse aux nouvelles interrogations qui naissaient en elle. Doucement, Kogoro prit ses mains dans les siennes, les serrant avec force mais douceur. Malgré elle, la collégiennes sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

- Ran… Il s'est passé quelque chose hier. Quelque chose de grave.

Il senti les mains de sa fille resserrer les siennes. Il eut alors l'impression qu'une main de fer se resserrait sur son cœur. Sans doute était-ce la même chose pour elle. Y aller doucement, laisser le temps à la personne d'assimiler, de se préparer un minimum et se préparer soit même au refus et aux larmes, aux cris et à la colère. C'était ce qu'on lui avait appris à l'école de police mais bon sang comme cette attente faisait mal.

- Si Maigret est venu c'est parce qu'il a apprit hier la mort d'une personne que l'on connait, toi plus que moi.

Voyant sa fille écarquiller les yeux et sa respiration se saccader, Kogoro décida que tourner autour du pot faisait finalement bien plus de mal que de bien.

- Ran…

Sous une impulsion, Mouri se le va brusquement et s'assit aux côtés de sa fille, la serrant fermement dans ses bras, sa tête reposant sur le sommet de sa longue chevelure brune.

- Ran, je suis désolé, désolé… Ku-Shinichi… il ne pourra plus rester auprès de toi.

Il senti la respiration de sa fille se stopper et resserra d'avantage sa prise autour de ses épaules.

- Tu mens…

Ne l'écoutant pas, Kogoro poursuivi. S'arrêter maintenant n'arrangerait pas les choses. Et sincèrement, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir reprendre ses explications s'il s'arrêtait maintenant.

- Il a été retrouvé mort hier soir par deux policiers qui faisaient leur ronde, près du parc d'attraction…

- Tu mens, ça ne peut pas, Shinichi ne peut pas.

- Le commissaire Maigret à confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien de Shinichi. …Ran…

- TAIS-TOI, TU MENS, TU MENS. Shinichi est, Shinichi est…

- Ran…

- NON !

S'extirpant des bras de son père, Ran couru vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit violement avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur.

- RAN !

Mouri parti à la suite de sa fille mais son entraînement au karaté en faisait une bien meilleur coureuse, de plus le fait d'être un grand fumeur n'était vraiment pas à son avantage. Il n'abandonna pourtant pas l'idée de rejoindre sa fille et se dirigea vers la voiture qu'il avait louée ce matin, se doutant de l'endroit où il allait retrouver sa fille.

En haut de l'escalier, Maigret regarda les deux Mouri s'éloigner. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de réagi lorsque Ran était sorti du bureau de son père. Il aurait lui aussi pu partir à sa poursuite, après tous Ran était la dernière personne connue à avoir vu Shinichi vivant et il avait donc pas mal de questions à lui poser, mais il se dit qu'il valait mieux laisser Mouri s'en charger. Maigret regarda l'heure sur sa montre et vit qu'il devait partir maintenant s'il voulait pouvoir accueillir Yusaku et Yukiko. Une raison de plus de laisser le père et la fille ensemble. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte du bureau laissée grande ouverte pour la refermer, il remarqua une pochette plastifiée sur le sol. Il s'en approcha pour la poser sur la table basse lorsqu'il découvrit qu'elle contenait des photos. Intrigué il observa la première avant de toutes les ranger et les poser avec respect sur le bureau. Silencieusement il quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui avec la clé qui lui avait un jour donné Mouri. Alors qu'il s'asseyait à l'arrière de la voiture de fonction, l'image qu'il avait vue dans le bureau lui brulait encore les rétines, tournant encore et encore dans son esprit.

Ran et Shinichi devant le château de Tropical Land, Ran souriant joyeusement tandis Shinichi lui vraisemblablement très joyeux souriait de toutes ses dents, tous deux faisant le V de la victoire.

--------------

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison des Kudo, Mouri vit sa fille tambouriner à la porte en appelant Shinichi. Lorsqu'il vit des larmes couler de ses yeux et Ran s'écrouler devant la porte, levant faiblement son poing pour continuer à frapper la porte il senti son cœur se briser. Il s'avança rapidement vers elle et lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas il l'entendit encore appeler Shinichi en lui suppliant de revenir.

Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Cette fois elle ne résista pas. Sentant ses larmes mouiller lentement sa chemise Kogoro se mit tendrement à caresser les cheveux de sa petite fille. Lui embrassant le sommet du crâne, il prit une légère inspiration.

- Ran, …je suis désolé.

Ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait fait sauter les barrages qui la retenait encore. Ran poussa alors un cri déchirant, un cri qui exprima toute sa tristesse, sa colère, sa douleur, un cri qui montrait à tous ceux qui auraient pu l'entendre qu'elle venait de perdre une partie de son âme. Les larmes redoublèrent, ses doigts resserrèrent leur prise sur la chemise de son père. Puis les cris devinrent pleurs, les pleurs sanglots, et sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, Ran s'endormi dans les bras protecteurs de son père, les larmes coulant toujours le long de ses joues. Kogoro lui avait regardé les minutes passer sans prononcer un mot, restant juste auprès de sa fille pour la soutenir. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle s'était endormie d'avoir trop pleuré, il replaça ses mèches de cheveux et chassa les larmes de son visage. Mais celles-ci revinrent aussitôt. Il la serra plus fortement et se pencha près de son oreille. Il se mit alors à lui chantonner une berceuse qu'il avait pris l'habitude lorsqu'elle était petite de lui chanter après chaque cauchemar. Cela sembla quelques peu fonctionner, les larmes s'arrêtèrent et la prise sur sa chemise se relâcha légèrement, mais son visage, lui, exprimait toujours de la douleur.

- Ran, je te jure que je retrouverais le salopard qui a fait ça, je le retrouverais et je lui ferais payer.

Sa résolution était prise dès le moment où il avait vu les larmes dans les yeux de sa fille. Jamais personne ne blesserait un membre de sa famille sans en payer le prix, foi de Kogoro Mouri.


End file.
